Engine manufacturers are constantly seeking ways to reduce costs. One possible way of reducing costs can be by utilizing common interchangeable components to yield economies of scale. However, such a strategy can be especially problematic when a range of potential engine applications is extremely broad. For instance, Caterpillar Inc. of Peoria Ill. manufactures a broad range of compression ignition engines from as small as 4.4 liter four cylinder engines up to 106 liter 20 cylinder engines, and larger. Although these engines differ from each other in size, shape, configuration and many components, they share some features in common. Among these common features are usage of the same type of distillate diesel fuel, and the engines share in common the fact that the fuel system represents a large fraction of the cost for the engine. It is these common aspects that may represent an opportunity for finding a way to potentially utilize common components in the fuel systems for a broad range of engines.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.